Consequences
by XxChloverxX
Summary: No matter our background, come rain or shine, we all let our hair down once in a while, we all make mistakes and we all must face the consequences, this is a lesson Clint and Natasha will learn the hard way… even if it is Tony's fault. Clint/Natasha. Rated M for later Chapters.


_**Hello everyone I've decided to try to write a story about the Avengers. . . Who do not belong to me, no matter how many times I dream ='( anyway I hope you all enjoy and please, please review =)**_

_**Summary- No matter our background, come rain or shine, we all let our hair down once in a while, we all make mistakes and we all must face the consequences, this is a lesson Clint and Natasha will learn the hard way… even if it's Tony's fault. **_

**Consequences**

_-Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V-_

I stood by Clint's side as Thor said his goodbyes with the Tesseract in his hands, I may not like having it out of our control but I'm sure as hell glad it won't be on Earth anymore. I grin for a moment at Loki's face, it screamed the embarrassment that came with defeat, I don't know what exactly screwed him up so bad, but all I know is that his actions were inexcusable, despite the reasons. Thor lifts the Tesseract to Loki who grabs it with a tug, I lean to Clint and whisper how fighting over the Tesseract must have been Asguardian brothers way of fighting over the remote, he simply smiles with held back out push breath of laughter.

_-Clint Barton's P.O.V-_

I smile as Natasha leans over to me, god how I love her voice, I'd never admit it but the day I didn't kill her, was the day I fell for her, it sounds childish but I had, I'd never try anything though, assassin spies aren't supposed to form relationships, especially when they're with your partner, no, not just your partner, your friend. As Thor and Loki shot up to Asgaurd we all parted ways, Steve on his bike, Bruce and Tony in Tony's sports car and me and Tasha in her car. I wince as I get in, effects of the battle still lingered on my muscles, I could really do with a break.

_-Normal P.O.V-_

"Suck it up." The Black Widow teased as Hawkeye climbed into her car. "Here's an idea, how about you swing from the roof of one building and through the window of another and tell me how you feel?" She smiled before her phone rang, putting on speakerphone she answered with a 'talk to me.' "Agent Barton, Romanoff." Director Fury called down the end of the phone, Clint inwardly moaned, his boss was the last person he wanted to talk to. "Yes Director?" Natasha smiled at Clint's 'enthusiasm.' "I'm just calling to say good job, I'm giving you some time off to rest and recover, you've earned it." Clint thought to himself, 'you think?' He leaned his head against his head rest and closed his eyes, "Thank you Director." Natasha hung up the phone, "So Mr Barton, a few days off, where shall we go?" They pulled up to an apartment block, when Agents were away from S.H.E.I.L.D they would pay for small apartments to stay in, some even paired up as roommates, as did Clint and Natasha. Clint opened his eyes, "To be honest I think our break has been planned out for us if I know Stark." Natasha paused, "Yeah well if Stark knows me he better not try anything." Clint laughed and attempted to get out, straining his back as he did so, Natasha laughed, "Don't hurt yourself old man." Clint mimicked her voice before getting up, "You're so funny!" He smiled, for a moment, this was the side of their friendship not many people knew, casual banter back and fourth between them, it was normal, it was about the only thing about their life.

After getting settled into the cold apartment Clint sighed, he hated it when they came back after a long while, without the heating on for so long the place was a ghost town, Natasha was in the shower, just through the next door then he noticed something, the bathroom door was only leaned over, Clint felt the need to pop his head in, or even just sneak a peak, if he could see her- 'No!' He mentally yelled at himself, 'I'm not a damn pervert!' His hands shook slightly, it just kept getting harder to resist these urges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pepper! We're home!" Tony yelled through the room as himself and Bruce walked through the elevator door of the highest floor of the Stark tower where reconstruction was already taking place under Pepper's supervision. "Hello." She smiled kissing Tony on the cheek and shaking Bruce's hand. "We've already repaired all the windows on this floor, tomorrow they're going to replace 'Stark' on the building as well as the damage on the lower floors and they have started on the wooden floors and carpets, also I've ordered some new furniture." Tony smiled at his girlfriend, always business first.

Tony lead Bruce into the balcony where bits of rubble and specs of blood lay, "I think that was your doing." Tony smiled and Bruce laughed, "I'd dare say so." Tony took out his phone and excused himself for a moment, "Yes hello, is that Cecelia's caterers? Yes it's Tony Stark calling, I'd like to book your 'Young adult special package, well there will be about 6 people there so I'll book for 12." He smiled and Bruce gave him a curious look. "For this Saturday, okay, thank you, goodbye." Tony hung up looking quite pleased with himself, "What are you planning Tony?" Bruce asked quite worried, "Nothing, nothing, I'm just going to throw a little 'We saved the world let us get paralytic party." He smiled, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Bruce warned, "Trust me, it's a good idea." Tony winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her head and her robe on, she looked to the couch where Clint sat, he was acting strangely, he didn't really talk much, or look at her for that matter, Natasha could easily tell there was something wrong with him but decided to leave it for his sake. "Coffee?" She asked walking to the kettle, "No, thanks, I'm um… I'm going to try to sleep." He got up and walked to his bedroom, offering a smile before closing the door behind him, Natasha sighed, she hated when he never opened up to her, maybe if she just gave him some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But what is it for?" Pepper asked Tony exhausted, ever since Bruce told her of Tony's plans she had tried to figure out the plan behind it, "What good could possibly come from getting a group of genetically engineered, super assassins drunk!" Tony sighed, "Listen we all need a break, we all need a drink, I'm pretty sure Steve only ever had liquid courage before battle and Natasha's sick of vodka, we all need this!" Pepper stopped, "Slightly offensive… I know you're up to something Tony just tell me what!" Tony thought for a moment, "Let's just say, there are two people who know there's something… but need a little boost to accomplish it." Pepper's face dropped, "I'm on to you and if this ends badly, it's on your head."

Tony drank his scotch with a smile, this was surely going to be a weekend to remember.

**To Be Continued**

_**Well? I hope you like it, but that's just the start, the boring, boring start, you know just to get the introduction out of the way? Anyway please review so I know what you guys think =)**_


End file.
